It is well known to utilize a series of pans joined end-to-end in the construction of scraper-chain conveyors and to adopt as a pan construction a pair of shaped side walls adjoined at their central regions by a floor plate. The floor plates of the pans combine to form a bed along which material is transferred by the circulation of a scraper-chain assembly above the pans. The scraper-chain assembly moves along the pans in an upper conveying run and a lower return run. The lower run can be closed off from beneath by base plates. To permit access to the return run, it is known to provide a cut-out or aperture in the floor plates of some of the pans and to close off these apertures with removable inserts. German patent specification No. 1258333 describes a known construction of this type. In this arrangement, the insert is supported by means which projects into the lower run. The scrapers of the scraper-chain assembly are prone to impact on the support means which causes undue wear to the chain or chains and these collisions can cause severe damage.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved floor plate assembly for use in conveyors.